Security Breach
by Cadi The Canadian
Summary: There’s something wrong with the computers at the SGC.
1. Anomaly

Description: There's something wrong with the computers!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STARGATE!! I may have eight seasons of it on DVD, but sadly I don't own the actual show. This disclaimer goes for the whole story!

Season: Season 7, before the episode "Heroes"

A/N: I have completely revised the entire story. There will be no more authors' notes for the rest of the story (except Chapter 7 and possibly some small important ones for a few other chapters), and the writing will be improved upon. There will probably still be long waits in between chapters though, and some of them are very short. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1  
Anomaly**  
_General Hammond's office_

"General Hammond?"

"Come in, Sergeant."

"Sir, I was doing a routine check on base computer systems' security and I've picked up some anomalies in the system, it may be nothing, but it might be worth checking in to. I think that Major Carter might be able to help me determine if it's a threat or not."

"Get whoever you need to figure this out, Siler. Good luck."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

_A few hours later_

Sergeant Siler walked in followed by Major Carter. Both had serious looks on their faces.

General Hammond looked up from his desk and asked "So, what did you two find?"

"Well sir, we believe that the base computer has been hacked into, frequently. Whoever it was is very good at what they do, and left almost no trace. That's why we weren't able to detect them before."

He thought for a few seconds. "How long has this been going on?"

"We think it was over a period of approximately six months. Sir, it may be a goa'uld spying on us somehow."

"Major, you and Siler keep investigating. Tell me if you find out anything new"

"Yes sir"


	2. Hacker

**Chapter 2  
Hacker**  
_Briefing room  
Next day_

Colonel O'Neill sat opposite Daniel and Teal'c.

"You guys have any idea what's up?"

"Indeed not, O'Neill" said Teal'c in his usual stoic manner.

Daniel muttered something about computers before taking a sip of coffee. It looked as if he had been up all night looking at some artifact or another.

General Hammond, Major Carter, and Sgt. Siler came into the room, all looking worried.

General Hammond sat at his normal seat at the head of the table, and Sgt. Siler sat a couple seats down from Teal'c. Major Carter remained standing.

She started speaking, "Yesterday, when Sergeant Siler was doing a routine check of the computer security system he discovered some anomalies. Upon further inspection, it proved to be very serious; someone has been hacking into the base computers over a period of approximately six months. We think it might be a goa'uld spy. In any case, whoever is hacking in is obviously very good at hacking; we weren't able to detect them before."

Colonel O'Neill looked shocked, Daniel looked up with a look as surprised as he could get at the moment, Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and the General and Sergeant retained their severe expressions.

Carter continued, "We have determined that the hacker is outside the base and somewhere in Colorado Springs. We're hoping that if we try we may be able to track them further."

Samantha Carter sat down as General Hammond started talking. "SG1, you will investigate and look for any suspicious activity, especially someone who might be a Goa'uld. Good luck people."

The team dispersed.


	3. Jenna

**Chapter 3  
Jenna**  
_Colorado Springs  
6 months earlier_

"Jenna! Supper!"

"Coming, mom! I'm doing my homework. Just let me finish this last problem!"

Yeah right, she couldn't remember the last time her homework had taken more than half an hour.

Jenna was thirteen years old. She had shoulder-length wavy light brown hair and almond-shaped jade eyes. She had pretty, angular features and a creamy complexion.

What she was really doing was finding out what the government kept from the world. It was really quite interesting, she learned all sorts of things. It was amazing what you could find when you were secretly a genius.

Hacking into Top-Secret government files was a hobby of hers. She came home from school, quickly finished any homework she had, and started searching the net for any unknown secrets. None of any of the places she had hacked had ever found her out.

"Oh my God"she muttered

She had found something, something BIG. On the screen, it said in big blocky letters, 'Cheyenne Mountain Complex, welcome to Stargate Command. Please sign in below' beneath the writing were three boxes, obviously for entering passwords etc.

JENNA!!

Startled, she yelled back, "Coming mom." and quickly x-ed out of the window. Oops. She ran down to dinner before her mom got mad and came up to her room.

* * *

After dinner, she went back to her computer and tried to find that last one again. "Ah! There it is!" she said softly. She REALLY wanted to know what this "Stargate" was. "There we go!" She was in. First, she went to 'mission files,' _this must be a_ _military operation or something_, Oh! There were so many! Hmm, where to start? At the beginning, of course! WOW. Her jaw dropped as she read about the first mission to Abydos. Now she understood why this was all Top-Secret, if it got out, the world would fall into chaos!

Then she started reading about going back to Abydos and going to Chulak. She just read, and read, and read! She couldn't stop herself! Some weren't as exciting as others, just simple recon, but the very concept left her stunned.

When she realized it was three in the morning she quickly x-ed out of the window and went to bed.

She dreamed about the stargate for the whole three hours she slept.

* * *

She saw a huge, grey ring with strange symbols on it spinning around with triangles around the edges lighting up here and there. There was a whooshing noise as a huge bubble burst out of it like a sideways mushroom cloud. Jenna flinched. There was a blue water-like surface in the middle of the ring. _The Stargate,_ she thought. Although how she knew this, she could not figure out. There weren't any pictures in the database, but she was sure that was what it looked like. She _could not _make this up.

She had been so absorbed in pondering the gate that she had not even noticed her grey surroundings, until they morphed into a clearing in a green lush forest. It was surrounded by high, white pillars supporting a trellis with a delicate climbing vine as a sort of roof. The plants above her created a green light that filtered to the elegant undergrowth and the barely noticeable path formed by a springy moss.

She followed the path until she came to a building. The walls curved in and were a translucent white color. There was flowing script set in the walls all over the building. All this beauty left Jenna astonished.

The symbols looked familiar. Jenna felt she could read them if she really concentrated, but she moved on toward the front of the building.

As she walked toward the building, she noticed a gold circle about where a door should be. She got closer and saw that the gold was some more of the writing. She reached toward the middle of the circle. Her hand quivered slightly and she hesitated before touching the wall.

Just at that moment, she awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She reluctantly got ready for school. The dream was so strange, but she didn't just forget it like any other dream. It stayed with her and she _knew_ that all of it was real.

* * *

UGH, not another day at school, it is just so boring! She didn't really know why she hid her brilliance; she could have been through college by now! However, something inside her kept her from letting through her true potential. The same thing made her miss a question here, or there. Sure, she still got A's, but it wasn't as if she got a hundred percent on everything, even though she could have.

She went through the motions of school like normal but she kept drifting off, thinking of the Stargate and her dream. She was constantly drawing the gate, the clearing, the building, and the gold circle. She couldn't concentrate or pay any attention to her teachers so she missed what was going on here or there, and frequently had to lean over to ask one of her friends what the teacher said they had to do for homework.

She was so excited to get home and read more about the Stargate. She thought about the Goa'uld, the Jaffa, and all the exciting things that had happened inside that one mountain.

* * *

_Back at Jenna's_

When she got home, Jenna decided to look at other stuff, including personnel files. She learned all about the SGC's elite team, SG1. There was Colonel Jack O'Neill, the leader of SG1; Major Samantha Carter, a brilliant scientist; Daniel Jackson, an archaeologist and linguist; and Teal'c, the former first prime of Apophis, now an ally.

Next, she got into the science of the Stargate. Cool, wormhole physics! Jenna loved that stuff. She was always eager to learn new things, even if she already knew a lot of it.

_Over the weeks and months, Jenna learned all about the stargate program, and she became especially interested in SG1…_

* * *

_Three months ago_

Jenna was still reading mission files. She now mostly skipped over the simple recon missions now, but you would be surprised at how many adventures happen at the SGC every day. She had now been obsessed with the Stargate for about three months. Time had seemed to blur together. There was so much to learn! At this point, she could control the gate and the iris if she wanted to. She became extremely tempted at times, she once even thought about going down there and sneaking in, but she knew she would get in BIG trouble, and they might even think she was a Goa'uld!

She still thought about the dream she had that first night she had discovered the gate. It had been three months, but she still remembered it exactly as it had happened. She had finally decided that the place she saw was definitely another planet, the script she had seen was an alien language, and she had definitely seen the Stargate. She kept drawings of everything she saw in her dream. They were exact replicas of what she had seen, and she was sure of that.

Every day she looked up at the mountain, expecting a Goa'uld ship to descend upon it at any second, or for it to blow up, or any sign of what was happening inside. Nothing ever happened. It just sat there, looking peaceful, tranquil, and perfectly innocent of anything. She glared at it, looking for proof. Nothing, ever.

"JENNA!"

"Coming, mom!"


	4. Everything

**Chapter 4  
Everything**  
_Jenna's house  
Present day_

They had tracked down the hacker. They came up to a nice house in a quaint suburb; this wasn't really what they were expecting. It was actually kind of weird; you didn't expect to see some Goa'uld in this part of Colorado Springs, although those Goa'uld sure could be weird... But even if it _wasn't_ a Goa'uld, you wouldn't even expect some crazed conspiracy theorist/hacker. The team jumped out of the car and dashed to the door, zats in hand.

They kicked the door open and started searching the house, making precautions, hiding behind corners and holding their zats in a ready position. After completely scanning the lower floor they looked at everything more closely. It seemed to be just some house.

Once they were convinced that there was nothing downstairs they quickly and silently made their way upstairs. They looked in all the rooms and finally made it to the room at the end of the hallway.

There, sitting at a computer was a girl of about thirteen. She had shoulder-length, light brown, wavy hair. Basically, she looked completely harmless.

She turned around and stared up at the team she had only dreamed of meeting. _Oh no…_

SG1 looked at each other with confused glances and lowered their weapons a little. Nobody said a word, but each knew what the others were thinking: _SHE'S the hacker!?_

* * *

Everyone in the room just stared at each other; finally, Daniel asked the girl "who are you?" 

She just took on a more startled expression in response and started to breathe slightly more heavily.

Major Carter started to look at the computer behind the girl, "Sir, that's the SGC mainframe!"

Jenna tried to run away but Colonel O'Neill caught her. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Sir, I believe we've found our hacker."

"I'm not a Goa'uld!" She cried

They all looked at her.

She started speaking very fast, "My name is Jenna, and I accidentally came upon the SGC mainframe about six months ago. Colonel, please let me go, I'm not a Goa'uld and I don't mean any harm!" she started sobbing.

They looked even more surprised, if that was possible. Even Teal'c abandoned his normal stoic gaze.

Daniel, being his usual self went up to Jenna and tried to make her stop crying and get some sense out of her. Eventually, she stopped crying and looked up at the kind archaeologist.

"Okay, Jenna, what happened?"

"I know about the stargate, the Goa'uld…" she started listing off highly classified things that she shouldn't have known, but did anyway. "…and I know that you're Daniel Jackson, You're Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and you're Teal'c. I know all about you four."

"How did you manage to hack into our computers?" Daniel asked, still not very tactfully.

Then, she told them everything; everything that had happened over the last six months, everything that she knew about the stargate, everything about herself. Everything.

She buried her face in her hands. Never, in her life, had she ever revealed so much about herself, and to these total strangers, too. Well, they didn't seem like strangers, they were, but she knew everything about them. It was strange, they knew everything about each other but they didn't know each other.

Major carter finally spoke. "Sir, I think we should take her back to the base."

"I think you're right, Carter."

* * *

They called General Hammond to ask permission to take her to the SGC.

After Jenna had left a note for her mom saying she was going over to a friend's house and grabbed her drawings (she didn't know why, but she wanted to take them), and Carter had wiped her computer of all Stargate information, SG1 took Jenna to the base leaving no trace of their visit.

When they arrived, Jenna greeted most of the airmen by name. Everyone stared at the strange teenager walking into the complex.

They took her to see General Hammond. He had such an expression of surprise and disbelief that Jenna had to suppress a giggle. Jenna held out her hand for the General to shake it. "Hello General Hammond, I'm Jenna." He dazedly shook her hand.

"Are you sure this is our hacker?"

"Yes sir." replied the Colonel.

"How could a girl hack into the most protected system of computers on Earth?"

Jenna butted in "Oh, I've encountered harder, sir" Several eyes darted her way. She immediately backed down and muttered an apology.

"She's a genius, sir, but she's not a Goa'uld, I don't sense one. She could still be a spy, though." answered Major Carter. Jenna looked up, gave her one of those looks only teens can give, and muttered, "I am _not_ a spy."

Teal'c said, "Indeed, I believe she has no intent to harm us General Hammond." Jenna smiled and exclaimed quietly, "Thank you Teal'c!"

"Alright," said General Hammond, "one of you go escort her to the infirmary, she hasn't been checked out with Dr. Fraiser yet."

Daniel volunteered after a short pause, "I'll take her."


	5. Briefing

**Chapter 5**  
**Briefing**  
_SGC_

Jenna looked around at the hall as she walked down the hall with Daniel. Several people walking by gave her strange glances.

She said, "I've been reading all about this place for months. It's pretty cool to actually see it."

"I can imagine. When I first saw this place it was pretty amazing. You have to wait to get clearance to see the Gate, though."

"That makes sense... but I've already seen it."

Daniel stopped, "What? How?"

"I had a dream where I saw it. I don't really know how, but I know for sure that I saw it."

"Oh. It's not like strange things like that are _actually_ out of the ordinary around here." They both laughed.

They continued their walk to the infirmary in near silence as Jenna looked around and greeted random airmen by name.

They made it to the infirmary and looked in. There were a few people lying on the beds and Dr. Fraiser was tending to another of Sgt. Siler's injuries. Jenna laughed, but quickly stopped. Dr. Fraiser looked up, saw them, and quickly finished what she was doing to Siler's nose.

"Hello, Daniel. Who is this?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"Hello, Dr. Fraiser, I'm Jenna" She held out her hand for Dr. Fraiser to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Jenna" said Dr. Fraiser with a warm smile as she shook Jenna's outstretched hand.

Daniel whispered something in Dr. Fraiser's ear. She nodded.

Dr. Fraiser took Jenna and proceeded to run her tests.

* * *

_A while later, briefing room_

Dr. Fraiser was handing out files.

"We're still waiting for some tests to come back, but she _seems_ to be just a particularly smart and healthy teenage girl." She said as she sat down.

"There's nothing different at all about her?" asked General Hammond.

"Not from what we've found so far, but like I said we're still waiting for some tests to come back," answered Dr. Fraiser.

"In the meantime, we will have to keep her here, so we have given her a VIP room, and informed her mother that she is here. We told her that she is here for a recruiting program."

Just then, Jenna walked in looking just slightly disheveled from sleeping. "General Hammond, I just had the strangest dream" everyone gave her a strange look wondering why she was telling him this. "There was a Gate address." She finished.

She grabbed a piece of paper out of a folder no one had noticed she was holding, and handed it to the General.

General Hammond took the paper, looked at it, and handed it to Major Carter, "I assume you want to have a look at this"

Major Carter answered that, yes, she would have to calculate it for planetary drift, and she said that it should take about one and a half weeks. She then stood up to leave the room, but Jenna stopped her.

"That's not all I saw." Major Carter sat back down. "I already told Daniel about this, but I think you should all hear it." She started on a narrative of the dream she had had six months earlier and pulled out her drawings. She finished her story and started on a new one.

JENNA'S POV

_I stood in the same clearing as before, looking at the gate. I turned around and saw the DHD. I walked toward it. It was covered in vines with small white flowers. I looked at the buttons as one by one they lit up. I memorized the symbols and once again turned around and walked down the path of alien moss. I came to the building. I walked towards the circle and reached for it, this time I touched the middle. The writing lit up until all I could see was a shining gold circle. I closed my eyes to protect them from the light and when I opened them again, I saw not just a wall, but a door. I walked through cautiously and surveyed my surroundings. There were vines covering almost all of the walls. It looked like there were trees and plants everywhere, and then I realized it was the furniture. At the far wall, there was a chair, like a throne. I walked over to it reached out my hand to touch it, but pulled it away. I looked to my left. There was a patch on the wall that was framed by the vines, except in full bloom in white flowers. It was covered in white, brown, green, all sorts of colors. I walked over to it. I looked at it and saw the image of a woman. Her hair was long, straight, and a beautiful mahogany color. Shades of red and brown shone in the light. She wore a long, white, flowing robe that seemed to shimmer. She was tall and statuesque. I reached out to touch the picture… and so did the woman. I drew my hand back, realizing that it was not a picture, but a mirror. That was _me.


	6. Growth Spurt

**Chapter Six  
Growth Spurt**  
_Briefing room  
Two days later_

"Well, we got the rest of the tests back," Doctor Fraiser said as she perused a file. "All parts of her brain are active. That's not normal in a human being; it should be putting a lot of stress on her."

"She doesn't seem to be having any problems."

"That's the thing. She should be showing _some _signs of it."

Jack added, "Maybe this has something to do with the little growth spurt she's been having. She must have grown at least 4 inches in the past three days she's been here."

Teal'c acknowledged, "She is indeed growing at an unnaturally fast rate for a human."

Over the past three days, Jenna had not only grown, but her hair had grown to the middle of her back and gone from a light brown to a glossy almost-black. She had grown thinner, and carried herself with more grace. Strange, is it not?

"So, what's your theory?" asked General Hammond.

"Maybe she's manifesting this as her rapid growth, that would explain a lot of things," answered Doctor Fraiser.

"Yes, it would, but we still don't know what's causing this in the first place."

"Maybe she's an alien," Jack interjected.

"Maybe…"


	7. Dungeons and Serpents

**Chapter 7  
Dungeons and Serpents**  
_Seven years ago  
Location unknown_

A small girl who looked to be about six years old sat against a wall in the corner of the large, dark dungeon, hugging her knees. Her once golden blond hair had turned a light brown color. Her clothes were practically in tatters, and they were so dirty they were hardly recognizable. She didn't know, couldn't remember, how long she had been lost, nor how long it had been since she had come to this place. She had long ago lost track of how many of the large, gray rings she had stepped through, searching for home on the other side, always in vain.

She now barely remembered her home, and all she had left to remind her were the clothes on her back.

She looked around and saw people, many people, all of them shared the same unknown fate. One group caught her attention. They were different from all the others. The two figures wore the same thing; Dark green under black vests, with patches on their shoulders.

The first person was a woman with short, blond hair. She was leaning over the other person, a man with dark brown hair and glasses. He seemed to be unconscious. The woman noticed him moving a little and started to repeat one word to him "Daniel! Daniel!" _that must be his name,_ thought the girl.

The man, Daniel, woke up with a start. He started spouting gibberish. The woman grabbed him in attempt to calm him down, but he was startled out of his panic once he stood up and saw their surroundings.

Another man in the same garb as them joined the group. He had short, light brown hair. Following closely behind him was a young boy with long, black hair that went down to almost the middle of his back.

They crouched down talking to each other. She could hear them with her sharp hearing, but couldn't understand them. That was when she realized they weren't speaking her language. She closed her eyes and said a single word in her native tongue. When she opened her eyes again she could understand them.

The man with the short brown hair started to stand up. He said to the boy, "Come on, Skaara. Let's find a way out of here—"

A guard no one had noticed before grabbed his wrist as he stood up.

"What is this?" the guard looked down at a small device on the man's wrist.

"It's a watch"

The guard's helmet, which was shaped like a serpent's head, folded down to be just a collar behind his neck. "This is not Goa'uld technology. Where are you from?"

"Earth. Chicago if you want to be specific."

"Your words mean nothing. Where are you from?"

Daniel interrupted, "Uh, excuse me," the guard looked down to where Daniel was drawing on the sandy floor. "This is where we're from."

She managed to see the symbol he had drawn; it was a triangle without a bottom and a circle on top. The guard took his staff and drew a line through whatever Daniel had drawn, erasing it.

* * *

She watched the different members of the group. She had known before that the first man she had seen was named Daniel. She had picked up from the group's other conversations that the other man was called O'Neill, the woman was called Carter, and the boy was called Skaara. She also learned a bit about their homeworld, Earth. 

She watched as O'Neill climbed up the back wall of the dungeon, checking to see if there was a possible escape through the small windows. Nope. Her sharp hearing picked up a conversation between Daniel and Carter.

It was about some guy named Ra and some guy named Apophis, who pretended to be gods. Apparently Ra was dead, and they had been captured by Apophis.

The large doors at the front of the dungeon opened, and the group walked toward the front of room and rejoined. Two lines of the guards in silver armor with serpent helmets filed through the door. The guard with the gold insignia on his forehead stepped forward. He said something else she couldn't understand without switching languages again. She heard O'Neill ask Skaara, "What'd he say?"

Skaara answered "They are going to Choose." The expression on his face was grave and stiff, his tone severe.

Carter asked, "Choose what?"

What Skaara said next was so quiet that even her sharp hearing couldn't pick it up, but whatever it was, it obviously was not good.

Many people paraded through the door. Two people stepped out of something carried by four servants. She saw Daniel lunge forward, only to be pulled back by his friends.

The guard yelled out more foreign jargon followed by "Kneel before your masters!"

She sunk down against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could and willed herself to stay as hidden and camouflaged as possible.

* * *

She had stayed hidden during the 'choosing', but now she wasn't sure if she should have. Maybe it really wasn't _that_ bad to be chosen after all. During that time she had seen a small squabble concerning the group she had noticed earlier, the boy with them, Skar'ra, had been taken away screaming, "O'NEILL! O'NEILL!" That had broken her concentration and she could hide no more. 

As the one with the strange voice shouted, "Kill the rest!" she huddled further into her corner and shut her eyes, trying to hide, to escape. There was no escape, she was trapped, and she was going to die. The people filed out of the room as the guards stepped forward. They formed a line in front, blocking any feeble escape attempts.

The guard she had noticed talking to the group stepped out in front of the rest and his helmet folded behind his head. He lowered his staff and shifted it in his hands. The end opened with an electric 'clunk'. Orange sparks danced along the end. O'Neill looked up from among the chaos and yelled to him. "I can save these people! Help me!" He stared intently at the man with the gold serpent on his forehead, "Help me."

"Many have said that… but you are the first I believed could do it!"

He turned around and aimed his staff at one of the other guards. An orange glob of energy flew out of the end of the staff and at the guard. She closed her eyes to avoid the violence.

O'Neill shouted, "GET OUTTA THE WAY!" She heard a crash and opened her eyes. There was a hole in the wall and people were escaping outside. Freedom! A single tear formed in her eye and she wiped it away with her hand as she escaped with the other people.

* * *

They had all finally made it to the ring a small distance away from the dungeon, there was a battle raging around them, the refugees ran to the watery portal and stepped through. Many people were falling around them, and the orange energy from the staffs was flying past them. 

She finally made it through the ring. She made sure to sneak in with a large group of people as to not be noticed. Luckily, things went her way.

More refugees filed through the gate until finally they had all come through. Jenna used the confusion in the large, gray room to run…

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't know, this chapter is based on the first episode. Sorry if you haven't seen it.**


End file.
